mikopediafandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Podział administracyjny Mikołowa
Okres grodowy Średniowiecze Podział w XIX wieku wg Konstantego Prusa Według Konstantego Prusa, dawny Mikołów dzielił się na cztery dzielnice (Śródmieście, Podfarze, Zatyle i Skotnicę) oraz osiedla i kolonie położone w pewnym oddaleniu od samego miasta. Pisze on: „Miasto Mikołów dzielono: 1) na miasto samo, zwarcie zabudowane, 2) na kolonje, czyli mniejsze, mniej lub więcej zwarcie zabudowane osiedla, w mniejszej lub większej odległości położone od centrum miasta (jak np. Reta, Kałuże, Wymyślanka, Kotulowiec itp.), oraz 3) na gospodarstwa luźno porozrzucone po polach podmiejskich. Miasto samo zaś składały następujące cztery dzielnice: 1) Śródmieście, 2) Podfarze, 3) Zatyla, to jest za tyłami śródmieścia zabudowania i siedziby (w tym wypadku dzisiejsza ulica Kanałowa z jej przyległościami), i 4) Skotnica, czyli dzielnica powstała na dawniejszem miejskiem pastwisku”.Prus K.: Z przeszłości Mikołowa i jego okolicy, Mikołów-Katowice 1932, reprint 1997, s. 212 Taki podział Mikołowa na dzielnice wszedł do kanonu mikołowskiej historiografii i przywoływany był przez dziesięciolecia w kolejnych publikacjach. Jadnakże zachowany do dziś plan Viebiga z 1811 roku oraz analiza źródeł, z których korzystał Konstanty Prus dowodzą, że jego koncepcja dotycząca miasta właściwego była błędna; najprawdopodobniej opierała się ona na mylnej interpretacji informacji przekazanych przez Feliksa Triesta w jego przewodniku z 1864 roku (zob. poniżej). Natomiast informacja dotycząca podziału na miasto właściwe oraz kolonie była prawidłowa. Nie oznacza to bynajmniej, że nie było nigdy wymienionych przez K. Prusa dzielnic o nazwach Zatyle, Podfarze czy Skotnica. Były, lecz funkcjonowały one na podobnych prawach, na jakich w dzisiejszym Mikołowie istnieją „dzielnice” Abisynia, Gniotek, Regielowiec, Reta czy Wymyślanka. Nie były to bowiem dzielnice w sensie administracyjnym, lecz zwyczajowym. Podział w XIX wieku wg Feliksa Triesta W kwestii podziału administracyjnego Mikołowa Feliks Triest wypowiada się w swoim przewodniku (1864) kilkakrotnie.Triest F., Topographisches Handbuch von Oberschlesien, Erste Hälfte, Breslau 1864, s. 603. Już na samym wstępie stwierdza, że "Mikołów dzieli się na miasto właściwe oraz przedmieścia, względnie posiadłości pośród pól". Następnie Triest wymienia również szereg nazw miejscowych, głównie ulic i placów: "Samo miasto składa się z rynku, ulic: Gliwickiej, Farskiej, Szkolnej, Bytomskiej, Dworcowej, Stawowej, Kościelnej, Krakowskiej, Żorskiej, Łyżkowej i Pszczyńskiej, tak zwanej Tylnej Uliczki (Zatyle), fary albo probostwa (Podfarze) oraz pastwiska (Skotnica). Ponadto do miasta należą folwaki Ludwigshof i Georgenflur oraz 103 posiadłości pośród pól, z których wszystkie stanowią własność prywatną". W innym miejscu informuje także, że Mikołów podzielony był na cztery okręgi, lecz żadnego z nich nie nazywa: "Miasto podzielone jest na cztery okręgi, a mianowicie na trzy okręgi wewnętrzne oraz jeden okręg dla posiadłości rozrzuconych pośród pól".Triest 1864, wersja oryginalna: „Nicolai zerfällt in die eigentliche Stadt und die Vorstädte, resp. die Feldhausbesitzungen. Die Stadt selbst besteht aus dem Marktplatz, der Gleiwitzer-, Pfarr-, Schul-, Beuthener-, Bahnhof-, Teich-, Kirch-, Krakauer-, Sohrauer-, Löffel- und Plesser-Straße, der sogenannten Hintergasse (Sotilla), der Pfarre resp. Probstei (Podfarre), und dem Hutungsanger (Skotnitza). Außerdem gehören zur Stadt die Vorwerke Ludwigshoff und Georgenflur und 103 Feldbesit-zungen, welche sämmtlich Privat-Eigenthum sind. Die Stadt ist in vier Bezirke getheilt, und zwar drei innere Bezirke und einen Bezirk der Feldhaus-Besitzungen”. Relacja Triesta jest całkowicie zgodna z podziałem miasta, jaki uwieczniony został na planie Viebiga (zob. poniżej). Jednakże zawarte w niej niedopowiedzenia (brak nazw poszczególnych okręgów) sprawiły, że można ją było różnie interpretować. Jedną z takich właśnie interpretacji była koncepcja Konstantego Prusa, który na nakreślony przez Triesta podział (cztery nienazwane okręgi) nałożył znane sobie, a wspomniane również przez Triesta zwyczajowe nazwy miejscowe. Podział w XIX wieku wg planu Viebiga Plan Viebiga z 1811 roku stanowi bezcenny dokument epoki, ukazuje on bowiem XIX-wieczny podział administracyjny Mikołowa w sposób dokładny, przejrzysty i jednoznaczny. Wynika z niego, że w tamtym okresie miasto właściwe dzieliło się na trzy duże dzielnice, zwane okręgami (niem. Bezirke), a mianowicie: *okręg rynkowy (niem. Ring Bezirk), *okręg kościelny (niem. Kirch Bezirk), *okręg bieruński (niem. Beruner Bezirk), Są to owe trzy okręgi wewnętrzne, o których wspominał Feliks Triest. Do tego należy dodać jeszcze okręg czwarty - tzw. okręg zewnętrzny - obejmujący Feldbesitzungen, czyli kolonie i gospodarstwa wolnostojące usytuowane poza centrum miasta. Na planie Viebiga - ukazującym wyłącznie miasto właściwe - okręg ten z oczywistych względów nie został ujęty. Warto przy tym zauważyć, że obszar, który Konstanty Prus uznawał za Śródmieście (Rynek wraz z przyległościami), było w istocie podzielone pomiędzy trzy różne okręgi. Dotyczy to nawet domów wokół samego Rynku, których przynależność przedstawiała się następująco (wg obecnej numeracji kamienic): *okręg rynkowy – numery 10-26, *okręg kościelny – numery 1-2, *okręg bieruński – numery 3-9. Zatyle podzielone było pomiędzy dwa różne okręgi (kościelny i bieruński), Skotnica zaś w całości należała do okręgu bieruńskiego. Istniał wprawdzie okręg kościelny, lecz był on znacznie rozleglejszy niż wspomniane przez K. Prusa Podfarze. Okres międzywojenny Podział współczesny Po roku 1975, gdy do miasta włączono cztery dotychczasowe wioski: Borową Wieś, Mokre, Paniowy i Śmiłowice, ukształtowała się nowa, do dziś istniejąca struktura administracyjna miasta. Mikołów (a dokładniej: miasto i gmina Mikołów) dzieli się obecnie na: *miasto Mikołów (tj. Mikołów w granicach sprzed 1935 roku), *dzielnicę Kamionka, *sołectwa (Borowa Wieś, Bujaków, Mokre, Paniowy, Śmiłowice). Warto przy okazji zauważyć, że Mikołów należy do bardzo wąskiego grona polskich miast, w których istnieją sołectwa. We współczesnej Polsce ta jednostka administracyjna występuje z reguły na obszarach wiejskich. Poza tym, zarówno w samym mieście, jak i w poszczególnych sołectwach, istnieją liczne nieformalne "dzielnice", a więc obszary posiadające własną nazwę i zwyczajowo traktowane przez mieszkańców w sposób mniej lub bardziej odrębny, lecz pozbawione jasno wyznaczonych granic i nie mające statusu samodzielnej jednostki administracyjnej. Najwięcej tego typu nazw miejscowych funkcjonuje w centrum miasta: *Abisynia, *Gniotek, *Gronie, *Jamna (obszar współdzielony z dzielnicą Kamionka), *Regielowiec, *Reta, *Skotnica, *Wymyślanka. Podobną pozycję we współczesnym Mikołowie zyskują również niektóre osiedla mieszkaniowe, traktowane niekiedy przez mieszkańców jako swoiste "dzielnice". W szczególności dotyczy to osiedli: *Sigmy (osiedle domków jednorodzinnych), *Kochanowskiego (bloki), *Manhattan (bloki), *Mickiewicza (bloki), *Norwida (bloki), *Słowackiego (bloki) *Trzydziestolecia (bloki). Bibliografia *Greiner P., Mączka M.: Źródła kartograficzne go dziejów Mikołowa (do 1945 roku), Mikołów 2007. ISBN 978-83-902091-5-9. *Jojko A.A.: Cztery okręgi. Nowe spojrzenie na dawny podział administracyjny Mikołowa w: "Gazeta Mikołowska" nr 8 (245), 2011, s. 38-39. *Prus K.: Z przeszłości Mikołowa i jego okolicy, Mikołów-Katowice 1932, reprint 1997. ISBN 83-86922-25-7. *Triest F., Topographisches Handbuch von Oberschlesien, Erste Hälfte, Breslau 1864, s. 603. Przypisy Kategoria:Mikołów (miasto) Kategoria:Mikołów i sołectwa Kategoria:Sprawy administracyjne Kategoria:Wszystkie strony